


Titanium

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: “我觉得你仍旧需要更多安慰，那么——需要抱着你睡吗，Q？”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Titanium

这是他的错，全部是他的错。  
如果能够早一步——  
Q在房间里踱着步，他毫无必要地喘着气，眼镜前那一小块空间里全是呼出的白雾。  
“不知道你到底对第一次外勤有什么别样的期待。我遇到过太多比这糟糕太多的情况，新兵。”  
他又想起了邦德。  
哦，天啊，邦德。  
他有些颓废地坐在了床沿上，电脑搁在了一边的椅子上，电源灯还亮着。  
过去的几个小时里他一直试图与总部联系——结果这座雪山旅馆破旧得活像是从哪部30年代电影里剪切出来的，外面风雪太大，雪花像是天空脱落下来的鳞片。  
不管是他自己还是007都不会允许他们之中有人出去。他几乎无计可施，现在他们只能够困在这里，也许在那位了不起的阿根廷人完成了那项颠覆世界的计划后会派人回来收拾他们。  
且慢。  
他不应该陷入这些丧气话里。MI6找上他的时候既没有提过“工作守则你必须做飞机”也没有说“你必须得随时随地面对十来个00级特工的无理要求”，更没有说过“你可能会和一个非常危险的人纠缠不休，并随后陷入某个更加危险的境地里。”  
毕竟生活不是电影，他想。可是事实上是——他的生活比“电影”更为“电影”。毕竟他从事的并非那么简单的一份工作，接触的也绝非那么简单的人。  
每日——几乎是每日，他都会看见一两个那样的人。他们看上去和007完全不一样，毕竟不是所有人都能像他那样——嚣张，玩世不恭，还有其他。可是一日一日，Q却越加发现了他们的相似之处。  
特工总是寡言少语，除非必要，他们几乎不会在平日里开口。007是这样，还有001、005——他逐一细数，最后发现这便是全部，一群被磨去了性格特征的人，沉默地执行任务，沉默地死或生。  
同样，当他们受伤时他们同样沉默。  
这是真的，Q看着邦德为了掩护他中了一枪，子弹贯穿了他的手臂，他甚至能清晰地看见扭曲变形的金属块带出来的血花与肌肉组织。  
而邦德甚至哼都没有哼一声，他扔给Q另一把枪——不是PPK，是那把他之前常用的贝瑞塔，女士才用的东西。没受伤的那只手按住了上臂中段内侧的肱动脉。  
“希望你会用。”他说，下巴指向了一个方向，“女士，请向那边跑。”  
那把枪并没有像他最好或者最坏的猜想那样派上用场，他们成功了一点点，却又不够足够。至少他们还活着。  
但是仅仅如此便已经足够了吗？Q烦躁不安地站了起来，合上了笔记本，大踏步走出自己的房间。  
这是间再普通不过的套房，全世界大概每个旅馆都会有的那种。客厅既狭小设施也乏善可陈，只几步路他就站在了属于007那间房的门前，Q深吸一口气，推开了门。  
他的第一眼是邦德裸露的后背，然后才是一边矮桌上铁托盘里的碘伏与双氧水。  
房间里弥漫着汗、血与消毒水的气味，特工在暗淡的月光下活像博物馆里沉灰的希腊石雕，只是他能呼吸，也会移动。  
对于他的突然造访，特工扭头看向了他，两个人的视线无言地交叠了一会儿，那眼神让Q想起了一些别的东西。比如山下那个之前一直缠着他不停的女滑冰手——当然，这是不可能的——邦德拒绝了她，他向来对年轻人没什么兴趣。  
所以他只准备为自己的唐突道歉，然后退回去，退回自己的领地。  
他确实这么做了，甚至没有开口道歉。  
“Q。”  
可是邦德却突然叫住了他。  
“这是经常的事。”  
他继续说，沙哑的嗓音让他耳廓发痒。  
007竟然在安慰他。  
Q的眼睛盯着房门上涂层剥落的球状把手，他想，这房子里双氧水和碘伏的味道很刺鼻。他一秒都不想多呆。  
“如果你说的‘经常的事’是和一个缺乏经验只会打键盘的菜鸟出外勤害得你既没法春宵一夜还因此负伤的话。”他刻意让自己听上去无比冷漠。  
“没错，我说的就是这个。”  
这是邦德的回答。  
很好，就是这样。Q想，伸手开门，身后人却比他更快。  
邦德跳下了床，笔直地向他走来，赶在他离开之前握住了他的手——在门把上的那只，向另一个方向扭动并按下了按钮。  
“咔哒”一声轻响。  
Q试图做出他所能做出的最愤怒表情。他本想质问邦德为什么要这么做，转身时却只能看到007那张放大了的脸。  
他一时语塞，特工继续向前靠，受伤的另一只手按上了他的胸脯，Q下意识地后退，脚后跟却率先撞上了房门。  
他已经无路可退了。特工鼻尖几乎抵上了他的鼻梁上，状似亲昵地磨蹭着他的脸，将他牢牢地困在了这个狭小的缝隙里。  
邦德的身体很冷，脸也是，鼻子也是，手也是。Q轻轻地搭上了他的手腕：  
“对不起。”他的声音竟然有点颤抖。  
邦德哼笑了一声，没什么笑声，更多的是喉咙的震颤以及嘴角上咧：  
“如果Moneypenny有你的一半贴心就好了，Cutie。”  
Q的嘴唇翕动了一会儿，他现在大概是有些想说的，难耐的酸涩让他疲于倾诉，理智却让他住了口。  
最后他只是弹了一下舌。邦德冰冷的手指触碰上了他耳侧的镜架，他伸手止住了他的动作。  
“你一直都是向别人寻求这样的补偿吗，007？”他最后开口声音像是得了重感冒。  
“只对我喜欢的。”邦德说，他现在理因疲惫，可是眼神里却绽放出了别样的光芒。他盯着自己活像看着猎物。  
“相信我，这对我们俩都有好处。”他继续轻触着Q的脸，说道。  
Q最后让他摘掉了他的眼镜，将它挂在他的衣领上。那个时候邦德已经解开了他衬衫扣子的前两颗，开始抚摸着他的锁骨，冰凉的聚酯纤维镜架与开始变暖的手指一起抚触着他的肌肤。  
这个亲吻是Q这三十年人生里所品尝过的最美妙的。他情不自禁地用小腿去勾住特工的，然后摩擦。邦德则是将他推向门板，双手拖住他的臀部让他更好地倚靠在自己身上。  
Q甚至不知道他们是怎么滚上的床。  
他躺在邦德的那张床上，深红色的床垫软得过分几乎能将人吸进去。Q觉得自己的心脏在胸腔中跳得像只兔子，带着热度的红潮像羽管笔里被上吸的墨水，从他大动脉处开始一直蔓延到颊边。  
一边的床几抽屉被拉开了，邦德在其中翻找着什么，最后他拿出了一个小瓶子与两个安全套。Q微微侧身却正好对上了特工下垂的眼睛，他轻轻伸手碰了一下邦德的胳膊肘。  
邦德大概是因为他的触碰而笑了一下，他俯下身来，轻轻地揉搓着Q的颈侧与耳垂，让他放松下来。  
特工重新俯身吻了自己，或许如他曾经对所有的情人做的一模一样。他甚至可以从邦德的嘴唇上尝到晚餐上那瓶里维埃拉葡萄酒的味道——今年的最后一瓶，盛情提供好酒的女主人看向邦德的眼神有种难以言喻的情感，而他就在一边，将这些全部看在眼里。  
待他呼吸平稳后，邦德用另一只手缓慢地从裤腰中拉出了他的衬衫，然后伸手抚摸着他形状明显的髋骨。紧张与焦虑重新裹住了Q，他的手指焦虑地固定在邦德的臂膀上。  
也许他太使劲弄疼了他，邦德抓住了他的手，之后却托住他的指尖，漫不经心地将它们送至自己唇边，在无名指的指根上轻轻咬了一下。  
Q感觉到了007的舌头与牙齿，坦白而言，他的手并不好看。指甲因为经常接触键盘总是修的很短，指纹像是什么音乐家似的，淡得出奇。钢琴家的手并不像大众想得那么好看，而他作为一个对音乐几乎一窍不通的人，竟然也一样。  
他羞于将自己的手指展现给007看，可是现在邦德却像是从其中得到了无限乐趣一般，执意捉住他的手，并在每一个指关节上留下亲吻——然后是他骨节突出的手腕、掌纹交错的手掌，以及因为兴奋突突跳动的脉搏。  
他的手按在了他平坦而又干巴巴的胸口上，明明隔着几层衣料，Q却觉得自己早已在他面前赤身裸体。  
“你太瘦了。”特工的声音宛如叹息，“我甚至可以在你的肋骨上弹琴。”他的指尖在Q身体右侧意有所指地轻轻敲击着。  
邦德松开了握住他的手，紧接着插入他松松垮垮的针织衫里。他并没有像之前想象的那样富有侵略性，比如——立即扒光他们两个再进行下一步，抽插磨蹭，最后在他睡着的时候吝惜于一个道别的离开。  
相反，他是Q所能想象的最有耐心的情人。缓慢地剥着自己的壳，一层又一层，最后他将手掌按在他的皮带扣上，这时Q伸出手按住了他。  
“007——”  
他的本意是提醒，可是邦德却突然抓住了他的两只手将它们并在一起，仅仅用左手的虎口固定在他的头顶。  
“我只知道现在只应该继续。”他说。  
那处贯穿伤口正好挡在Q的眼前，他甚至怀疑，如果更仔细地去嗅就能够品尝到血的气味。他的思绪最终被邦德在他耳边的低语拉回：  
“你太瘦了，骨头细得像个女人。”  
他说，很响地吻着他的颈侧，“我甚至……只用一只手就能毁掉你。”  
邦德确实毁灭了他，那些细碎的吻洒在了他的胸口与腹部。眼镜不知道什么时候已经被摘下搁在了一边的床头柜上，升高的体温让他的眼前雾蒙蒙一片。  
邦德先是拉下了自己的裤子，Q也着忙着拉下了自己的。他们这时都已经完全勃起了，顶端渗出的前液在内裤上蹭出深色的痕迹，特工的头部甚至已经从内裤中探了出来。在互相狠狠地撸动了几下后，特工让他翻了过去。Q听见身后液体挤弄流动的咕叽声，随后沾满润滑液的手指在他的会阴上划过，灵活的指尖模拟着舔舐的动作。  
这让他忍不住呻吟出身，可是又并非那么甘心，只好叼住枕头的一角咬在嘴里。邦德在他之上发出闷笑，勃起的阴茎意有所指地在他的大腿上摩擦。  
在做这种事上，邦德简直体贴得过分。邦德的手摸索到了前面给他的阴茎上涂油，另一只则是轻轻摸着自己，从脊背一直到大腿内侧，然后是腹股沟，最后回到了他的阴茎上，他两只手握住了自己，上下套弄着替自己手淫，被润滑液完全浸湿的阴茎在他的股缝间不断摩擦，过多的液体顺着他的大腿滑了下来。  
两个人重叠的体温让Q感到了兴奋，他开始颤抖，与之前完全不一样的颤抖。邦德给他涂上了更多的油，湿淋淋滑腻腻的感觉竟然并不讨厌。  
第一根手指的进入几乎毫无障碍，很快就是第二根。特工微微屈起的指尖分开又并拢，扩张着他。手指增加时Q甚至有一瞬间恐惧邦德会不会把整只手伸进来，可是实际上什么也没有发生，他什么也没有说，他的手指就足够推动他，刺激他，让他叫出来，不可思议地扭动着腰臀，哭泣着求他给予自己更多。  
欲望挥舞着皮鞭，其余的一切如烟尘般消散。Q侧过脸恳求着邦德的吻，他也大发慈悲地给了自己不少。  
在亲吻与抚触之中他几乎变成了一团呼吸、颤抖、渗透出黏液并吱呀叫唤着的肉块。邦德的手从他的身后探入腿间，力度之大几乎要留下青淤。尽管毫无必要也依旧缓慢地旋转、剪动与拓张着他。Q听不清自己此时到底是在叫、在喊，还是在哭，他的侧脸磨蹭着枕头套，大张着嘴呼吸，房间里的氧气对他来说远远不够。  
这里无处可逃，他深陷于这个牢笼中无处可逃。  
Q将永远不会知道到底是特工的动作太过缓慢温柔还是自己已经失去了时间的概念，邦德抽出了他的手指时他疑心已经过去了一个世纪，而过往的温存只给他留下了一种奇怪的空虚感。  
Q的眼睛被泪水迷住了，眼前所有的一切都是那么朦胧，喘息在嗓子里黏成囫囵一团。邦德要求自己转身仰躺在床上，Q照做了。转身后他看见了他的脸——他们靠的是那么近。邦德的颧骨上染了点红色，他微张着嘴，那双不可思议的冰蓝色瞳仁注视着自己。  
Q先是从他的眼中看见了自己——头发乱七八糟，脸红得像是浸了血；而后他又失掉了自己——所有动作均成为慢镜头，邦德缓缓闭上眼，如同沉默的雪山。他则长眠于山深之处。  
Q的右手被邦德抓起然后握住；那双手的另外一只插入他的膝盖间，将他的大腿分开，摊在了床褥上。  
邦德依旧抓着他的手，只有大拇指扣在了一起。他将Q的手放在了自己的阴茎上，那东西很烫，他几乎握不住，Q半眯着眼睛看着邦德抬高他的腰，将他自己送进他的身体里。  
即使刚刚做好了扩张，可是最初的开拓依旧无比困难。卵形的龟头碾压着他的肠壁，一点点将狭窄的甬道撑开，古怪的酸胀感顺着脊背一路向上爬。Q小口地喘息着，大汗淋漓，想要抓住什么却又害怕伤害到了邦德。只好将手指搭在他的背上而后扣紧。  
邦德的回应是抚慰性的亲吻，那些吻悉数落在他的下唇上，挑逗着他张嘴。Q温驯地这么做了，邦德的舌头舔舐着他的上腭，勾住他的舌尖吮吸。他刻意保持着节奏，让他足够跟上却又永远差那么一点儿，然后他伸手抬起了Q的一条腿，颤抖的膝盖被卡在他的肘弯里。就着这个姿势邦德成功地进入了最顶端。  
Q依旧在激烈地喘着气，胸膛上浮现出不正常的潮红色，他注视着邦德抽过一边的枕头垫在他的腰下，随后开始了小幅度地抽插。  
这大概也是有着什么技巧的——就同亲吻与杀人一样。他活像从水中打捞出来的那样浑身湿透，特工的背上也全都是汗，滑溜溜的让他几乎抓不住。邦德先开始动得很慢，像是在探寻着什么一般的那种缓慢，但是这种缓慢缺让他进入得无比之深。当他慢慢推开内壁的皱褶打开他的身体时，Q疑心自己伸手去摸就能摸到邦德的形状，不过这大概是错觉——他一面恐惧这是真的，一面又希望果真如此。  
他竟然不知道现在是冷是暖，只是脚趾因为刺激而蜷起，嘴里颤抖着呼唤着神、图灵或者是邦德的名字。黏腻的、咕啾做响的水声从结合处慢慢盈满了斗室，可是那些热度和刺激却是爆炸一般，在他的每一条神经上炸开。  
邦德很快就成功地找到了Q的前列腺在那里，刻意地去碾压着那一点。Q看见邦德在微笑，这种纯粹对他人的服务让他做来似乎带有享受的意思；而因为享受，他开始了服务与取悦。他抚触着Q的身体，从脸颊，到喉结，到胸口，再到肚脐和小腹，最后在他的会阴部反复碾压，轻轻撸动着他的阴茎与卵蛋。  
邦德终于温柔地注视着他，随后他单手用力将Q拉着坐起来。让他把腿盘在自己的腰上，这个姿势进入得格外深，有那么一瞬间Q几乎怀疑自己会被他贯穿。他们继续接吻，Q甚至激动过头地咬破了邦德的嘴唇，不过血在性爱中往往更能让人兴奋，特工的手掌捧着他的臀部毫不讲理地摆动，同时腰也向上顶，突然加快的节奏让Q很快叫着射了出来。高潮时骤然缴紧的肠壁似乎连邦德也有点受不住，他皱着眉放缓了抽插的节奏，却一次进入的比一次深，在最后几次格外猛烈的抽插后，紧贴着Q臀部的阴囊跳动了两下，邦德很快退了出来，扯下安全套打了个结随手扔到了一边的铁质托盘里。  
Q颓然地向后倒下，他很累，很后悔，可是如果再给他一次机会他依旧会如此选择。  
Q在过去很长一段时间里，一直怀疑邦德的嘴唇是硬的。  
不，应该说，他觉得这个人全身都是坚硬的。因为坚硬而少人情味，而坚不可摧，而不可毁灭。  
很难说他这个联想是何时开始产生的——也许就是他们见面的那一瞬间，自己刚刚上任，欣喜若狂的年轻人将这辈子全部的骄傲与无知同时披挂上阵。那天他去的比平日里的习惯晚了一点儿，在透纳的那张画之前他见到了一个疲惫的男人，明明包裹在昂贵的西装里，却给人满身尘土的错觉，仿佛他刚刚从很远很远处赶来。  
他忍不住低下头打量着那个人的鞋子与裤腿，错觉自己即将看到堆叠在小腿上的袜筒与散掉的鞋带。  
然而并没有。那个男人打扮齐整，然后他开口，第一个字便是呼唤他新继承的代号：“Q。”他的嘴唇如同分开的折叠刀，音节被吐出之后又立马合上，咔嚓一下，如合拢的闸刀一般。。  
Q就在那一瞬间被判了死刑。一方面，他觉得自己给那个人留下了“极为不佳”的印象，另一方面，他又无可救药地陷入了这个深渊——满是尘土、硫磺味儿与血，唤作詹姆斯邦德的深渊。  
之后他所认识到的却是其他的、更多的，或许与那个传说中的特工有关，或许与那个所有官方记录均被彻底删除的海军上校有关，或许与那个天幕庄园里沉默的男孩有关。每一次他觉得自己更了解那个人时，他就会发现自己不知道的东西更多了。  
他想要更多，却又清楚地知道，邦德只会给他这么多。他难以想象一个所有爱过的人都死于非命——其中甚至有大多半是为他而死——的男人将会如此对待爱情。  
更何况——他甚至可以只用一只手就摧毁他。  
可是，即使如此，他依旧想要更多。Q微微睁开眼，他看见了特工裸露的后背。  
也许他应该继续试试看，活着，并抱有一定的期待，Q想。  
在特工帮自己清理时，Q看见俯身下来的邦德的耳根边有一块白色的湿痕，他猜测这可能是他射精时溅上去的，可是在他进一步思考之前，他的嘴唇已经先于自己的思维触碰了了上去。  
“老天……”  
大概他会误认为自己是个一夜情后纠缠不放的类型，Q冷静地想着。看得出邦德很在意他的举动，可他却并没有开口问他为何这么做。  
在这一切结束——不，告一段落后——Q本来想的是回自己房间的，可是高潮之后的疲倦感让他只想立刻倒下睡觉。  
性爱，你这远比工作残忍十倍的暴君。Q想着，并且感谢仁慈的女王骑士，他给予了一个可怜人一半床铺以供安眠。  
特工在他的另一边躺下，小心地将伤臂搁在了被子外面，Q反应了一会儿才意识到他突然地伸手捋了捋自己垂在眼前的一柞卷发：  
“我觉得你仍旧需要更多安慰，那么——需要抱着你睡吗，Q？”  
END


End file.
